Before Your Love
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Kasey experiences life with her one and only love Dave Batista.


This one-shot is for my awesome friend Kasey (Westfan)! I hope you enjoy it! :D

Lyrics are in italics and the song is called "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson.

_

* * *

_

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me_

Kasey brushed her hair then put it up into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom then looked around her apartment. It looked the same as it did every day, mostly neat but some stuff thrown around on the floor. Kasey grabbed the stuff off the floor then went back into her bedroom and put them away before grabbing a sweater from the closet. She heard the door close then walked through the door to the living room and smiled when she saw her boyfriend Dave Batista.

"Hey." Kasey said.

Dave looked at Kasey with the same sexy smirk Kasey always found herself going crazy over in her mind.

"Hey, you look amazing today." Dave said as he walked over to her and put his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"I didn't even dress up." Kasey said with a giggle.

"Trust me baby you always look amazing." Dave said.

Kasey smiled widely as she stared into Dave's eyes. Something seemed to change when she met him and the moment they fell in love with each other.

"Thank you, you always look sexy." Kasey said.

"You think you could dress up tonight though? Around 7:30?" Dave asked.

"Sure, I guess. Why?" Kasey asked.

"It's a surprise." Dave said before he kissed her on the lips softly then walked into the bedroom.

_And I realized_

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived...  
Before your love_

Kasey turned her head and watched as Dave walked into the bedroom then followed him in. She stopped and smiled at him as he turned to face her.

"What are you smiling for?"Dave asked with a chuckle as he walked over to Kasey.

"You just make me so happy, I don't think I ever loved someone as much as I love you." Kasey said.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Really. I've always loved and needed you." Kasey said.

Dave smiled then ran over to Kasey and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Dave put me down!" Kasey yelled as she laughed.

"Okay." Dave said before he went over to the bed and put Kasey down on it.

He got down and hovered over Kasey with the smile still on his face before he put his hand on her cheek then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Kasey wrapped her arms around Dave's neck as she kissed him back. She felt so lucky to have Dave in her life. To feel his touch on her skin every second and to feel his lips against hers, it felt amazing to have so much love for one person and to be loved as much as she loved him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist_

An hour later Kasey was riding on her horse Vegas to practice for the competition that weekend. She was determined to be a professional even though she knew it would be hard. In the middle of her thoughts she looked over and spotted her wonderful boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Kasey asked.

"I thought I'd give you some support." Dave said with a smile.

"Okay I'll let you stay but only because you're my good luck charm." Kasey said with a smile.

"Not because I'm hot?" Dave asked.

"Well that too." Kasey said with a giggle.

She turned her head to focus on the task at hand then turned her head back around to look at Dave.

"Come over here." Kasey said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Just get over here." Kasey said with a chuckle.

"Okay…I think you've been spending too much with Hunter though." Dave said as he climbed over the fence.

Kasey shook her head then laughed as she looked at Dave.

"So why do you want me over here?" Dave asked.

"Get on Vegas." Kasey said.

"What?" Dave asked.

"I want to take you to the lake. Get on, hold onto me, and try not to let go or fall off." Kasey said.

"And if I do fall off what will you do?" Dave asked.

"I would hug and kiss you and make sure you're alright." Kasey said.

"Good answer." Dave said before he got up onto the horse then kissed Kasey on the cheek as he put his arms around her.

Kasey smiled widely before she started riding towards the fence at full speed then jumped over it. A couple minutes later she got off Vegas then petted the horse before she looked at Dave.

_I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love_

"That ride was pretty enjoyable." Dave said with a smile.

"Yeah it was, especially with you." Kasey said as she hugged Dave.

Dave stared into Kasey's eyes then looked around at the beautiful atmosphere. It was the perfect setting for a perfect moment between the couple with the beautiful pink flowers all around the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" Kasey asked.

"Just something I was planning for later…but I think it would be just as perfect here." Dave said.

Kasey looked around.

"It is a beautiful setting isn't it?" Kasey asked.

Dave nodded.

"You know Dave when I said before I never loved someone as much as I love you I meant it. I never met someone like you before. Something inside me changed when I met you, when we fell in love. It changed for the better." Kasey said with a smile.

Dave put his hand on Kasey's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against it.

"I feel the same way about you." Dave muttered softly.

_And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'_

The sun shined on the two as they stared at each other with love and passion in their eyes. Then at that very moment Dave got down on his knee and pulled a black box from his pocket.

Kasey stood in shock as she stared at the black box then tears formed in her brown eyes as she looked at Dave.

"Kasey I loved you the moment I saw you at that autograph signing you came to. It was truly love at first sight, I felt something different with you. It was a feeling I never experienced before in my life. I want to spend every single minute with you for the rest of my life. Will you please make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Dave asked as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

Kasey let a deep breath in as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes Dave! Of course I'll marry you!" Kasey exclaimed.

Dave smiled widely as he slipped the ring onto Kasey's finger then picked her up and swung her around.

_I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before your love_

Kasey hugged Dave tightly as she smiled. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her smile widened with happiness when she realized it wasn't a dream, it was reality. She was becoming Mrs. Kasey Batista. Before she failed many relationships and the one she desperately wanted to work out was going to last a lifetime.


End file.
